SWEET DREAM - NamMin HopeMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: 100% Inspired by "Heechul (희철) X Min Kyung Hoon (민경훈) - Sweet Dream (나비잠)" Cast: Namjoon, Jimin, Hoseok (Yoongi, Jin, Jungkook, Taehyung as cameo) - NamMin HopeMin FF
1. Chapter 1

**Title: SWEET DREAM - NamMin HopeMin FF**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin #NamMin HopeMin**

 **Lenght: Oneshot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jung Hoseok, siswa yang paling berbakat dalam bidang dance di Bangtan High School, tengah berjalan di lorong itu, hendak menuju ke kelasnya setelah selesai makan siang di kantin.

Langkah Hoseok tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melintas di depan ruang dance yang terletak tak jauh dari kelasnya.

Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela ruang dance itu. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, ia terus menatap ke dalam ruang dance itu, nyaris tak berkedip.

Sosok pria bertubuh mungil berwajah manis yang tengah berlatih dance dalam ruangan itu benar-benar menarik perhatian Hoseok.

Hoseok terus menatap sosok pria mungil bernama Park Jimin, adik kelasnya itu, sambil terus tersenyum.

Kim Namjoon, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat terbaik Hoseok, berjalan menghampiri Hoseok sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, imma?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Namjoon sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap Jimin yang tengah berkeringat sambil terus berlatih dance di dalam ruangan itu.

Namjoon menatap Jimin, dengan sebuah tatapan yang lembut, lalu Namjoon kembali menatap Hoseok yang masih asik menatap Jimin.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu merangkul pundak Hoseok.

"Dari ekspresimu sangat terlihat jelas betapa kau menyukai Park Jimin, imma.. Aigoo.." sahut Namjoon.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu? Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak penerimaan siswa baru tahun lalu, ketika kita masih duduk di kelas sebelas, sedangkan Jimin baru bergabung di sekolah ini sebagai siswa baru di kelas sepuluh.." sahut Hoseok. Tatapannya masih terus menatap Jimin.

"Araseo.. Sudah ribuan kali aku mendengarnya darimu selama satu tahun ini, imma.." sahut Namjoon. "Ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir."

Hoseok menatap Jimin beberapa detik lamanya lagi, kemudian berjalan bersama Namjoon menuju ke kelas mereka.

Namjoon menoleh sekilas ke arah Jimin, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoon ah..." sahut Hoseok ketika mereka sedang duduk di taman dekat rumah mereka setelah pulang sekolah sore itu.

Rumah Hoseok dan Namjoon sangat berdekatan, dan mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.

Dan setiap jam pulang sekolah, mereka jarang langsung kembali ke rumah mereka.

Biasanya, mereka berdua akan mampir dulu ke game center dekat sekolah, atau duduk-duduk sejenak di taman yang terletak dekat dengan rumah mereka itu.

"Wae?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Uhmmmm..." Hoseok ragu akan apa yang hendak diucapkannya.

"Waeyo, imma? Katakan saja.." sahut Namjoon.

"Namjoon ah.. Jika aku mengutarakan perasaanku pada Jimin... Apa kira-kira ia akan menerimaku?" tanya Hoseok.

"Uh?" Namjoon menatap Hoseok, ekspresinya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau kan tahu, sudah setahun ini aku diam-diam menyukainya... Kurasa, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku ini lagi, Namjoon ah.. Haruskah.. Aku mengutarakan perasaanku ini pada Jimin?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon terdiam sejenak, lalu menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Ide bagus.. Daripada kau selalu diam-diam memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, mungkin memang lebih baik kau utarakan langsung perasaanmu padanya.."

"Benar kan? Lebih baik begitu kan?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo, imma.. Hwaiting!"

Hoseok tersenyum. "Gumawo.. Aigoo~ Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Namjoon ah!"

Namjoon dan Hoseok tertawa kecil, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka karena langit mulai terlihat mendung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoon ah! Aku sudah memutuskan akan mengutarakan perasaanku pada Jimin jumat sore sepulang sekolah! Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hoseok ketika selasa pagi itu mereka sudah berada di kelas dan menunggu bel berbunyi.

Namjoon terdiam sejenak, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ide bagus! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, imma.."

"Gumawo, Namjoon ah! Aigoo... Kau benar-benar teman terbaikku!" sahut Hoseok dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya, lengannya diletakkan di bahu Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi, dan guru pun masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mengutarakan perasaanku pada Jimin.." gumam Hoseok sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya. "Jumat.. Cepatlah datang.."

Namjoon menatap Hoseok sejenak, lalu menghela nafasnya dan menatap ke depan, ke arah papan tulis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon duduk sendirian di atap gedung sekolah sore itu.

Hoseok sedang menghadiri kelas ekstrakulikuler dance, tentu saja bersama Jimin karena Jimin juga mengambil ekstrakulikuler dance seperti Hoseok.

Sementara Namjoon yang sangat membenci dance memilih untuk menunggu Hoseok menyelesaikan kelas dancenya agar ia dan Hoseok bisa mampir ke gamezone dulu nanti sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Namjoon memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati angin yang tengah berhembus cukup kencang sore itu.

Namjoon mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, kedua matanya masih terpejam. Semilir angin membuat rambutnya bergerak-gerak karena tertiup angin itu.

Batin Namjoon mulai bergumam, " _Haruskah aku merelakan cinta pertamaku demi sahabat terbaikku?_ "

Ya. Namjoon ternyata juga sudah jatuh cinta pada Jimin sejak pertama kali ia dan Hoseok melihat Jimin sebagai siswa baru di sekolah itu.

Di hari pertama Jimin masuk ke sekolah itu sebagai siswa kelas 10, Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah sama-sama jatuh cinta pada Jimin.

Namun, Hoseok terlebih dulu menceritakan perasaannya itu kepada Namjoon, sehingga akhirnya Namjoon memilih untuk diam-diam mencintai Jimin tanpa memberitahukan kepada siapapun.

Dan setiap kali Hoseok bisa menunjukkan betapa besar rasa cintanya kepada Jimin itu secara terang-terangan, sejujurnya Namjoon merasa iri. Karena ia tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Jimin secara terang-terangan.

Bagi Namjoon, Hoseok adalah sahabat yang paling berharga baginya, makanya ia tidak berniat untuk bertarung dengan Hoseok demi memperebutkan Jimin.

Namjoon lebih baik mengalah kepada Hoseok ketimbang persahabatannya dengan Hoseok harus rusak begitu saja hanya karena mereka memperebutkan cinta Jimin.

Namun, ternyata, mengalah tidaklah semudah itu. Ternyata mengalah tidaklah semudah yang dipikirkan Namjoon.

Karena nyatanya, Namjoon berkali-kali harus merasakan sakit di dadanya setiap Hoseok membicarakan akan betapa ia mencintai Jimin. Apalagi, ketika Hoseok mengatakan akan mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Jimin.

Namjoon tahu betul, Hoseok dan Jimin cukup dekat setiap mereka berada di kelas ekstrakulikuler dance. Namjoon sering diam-diam mengintip ke dalam ruang dance dan melihat Hoseok sedang tertawa bersama Jimin.

Tak jarang pula Hoseok menyapa Jimin setiap mereka berpapasan di kantin atau di lorong sekolah. Dan tentu saja, Jimin menjawab sapaan Hoseok dengan ekspresi senang.

Sementara Namjoon? Jangankan menjalin hubungan yang dekat dengan Jimin! Menyapa Jimin saja ia tak mampu.

Namjoon bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyapa Jimin, karena Namjoon takut Hoseok akan merasa terluka jika melihat Namjoon juga dekat dengan Jimin.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang sore itu. Membuat rambut Namjoon terus bergerak tertiup angin.

Namjoon sangat suka menyendiri di atap gedung sekolah setiap kali ia harus menunggu Hoseok menyelesaikan kelas dancenya. Karena bagi Namjoon, sendirian di atas sana membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Sakit di dada Namjoon yang selalu dirasakannya setiap Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan penuh cinta, seolah terbang bersama angin sore di atap itu, dan membuat dadanya sedikit terasa ringan.

Dan ketika Namjoon tengah menikmati angin sore itu. tiba-tiba saja sebuah langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon menoleh ke belakang dan membelalakan kedua bola mata kecilnya ketika melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri disana.

"Ji... Jimin-sshi?" sahut Namjoon dengan ekspresi penuh keterkejutan.

"Ah.. Kau tahu namaku rupanya, sunbae?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi terkejut juga.

Selama ini, Namjoon sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba menyapa Jimin ataupun mengajak Jimin bicara, makanya Jimin mengira Namjoon tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Tentu saja! Kau kan sering berbincang-bncang dengan Hoseok. Kau pasti sudah tahu seberapa dekat aku dengan Hoseok, kan?" sahut Namjoon, berusaha terlihat biasa saja, padahal detak jantungnya tengah terpacu dengan cepat saat itu.

"Ne.. Majjayo.. Tentu saja aku tahu seberapa dekat kalian.. Kalian selalu bersama, kemanapun Hoseok berjalana kau pasti selalu ada disampingnya.." sahut Jimin, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

Membuat Namjoon nyaris kehilangan nafasnya karena senyuman yang sangat manis di wajah Jimin itu.

"Ah.. Ne, majjayo, hahaha.." Namjoon berusaha terlihat tenang, padahal nafasnya nyaris hilang barusan.

"Uhmmmm... Apa kau ada waktu sejenak, sunbae?" tanya Jimin, ekspresi di wajahnya terlihat agak ragu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya namun ia takut.

"Uhmm... Aku rasa aku bahkan punya waktu yang cukup banyak karena aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa disini.. Waeyo?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jimin.

"Ada yang ingin.. Uhm.. Kusampaikan.. Padamu... Sunbae..." sahut Jimin dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa?"

Jimin berjalan maju beberapa langkah mendekat ke arah Namjoon, lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas berwarna pink pucat kepada Namjoon. "Mohon kau baca, sunbae.."

Namjoon mengambil kertas itu dari genggaman Jimin, lalu menatap ke arah Jimin. "Ini apa?"

Jimin segera berlari menjauh dari Namjoon sambil berteriak, "Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, sunbae.."

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya. "Igo mwoya? Mengapa ia berlari seperti itu?"

Namjoon membaca isi dari kertas itu, dan kedua bola matanya terbelalak.

" ** _Dear Kim Namjoon sunbae,_**

 ** _Annyeonghaseyo~ Cho neun Park Jimin imnida..._**

 ** _Aku rasa, kau tidak mengetahui siapa aku ini ya, sunbae? Aku sering berbincang-bincang dengan sahabat terbaikmu yang bernama Jung Hoseok.. Kami lumayan dekat~_**

 ** _Lewat surat ini, aku ingin mengutarakan apa yang selama setahun ini selalu kupendam seorang diri..._**

 ** _Aku... Jatuh cinta padamu, sunbae~ Sejak pertama kali melihatmu di lorong dekat perpustakaan, di hari pertama aku menjadi siswa di Bangtan High School._**

 ** _Saat itu kau sedang berjalan bersama Jung Hoseok hyeong.. Kau sedang membantu Hoseok hyeong membawakan buku-buku yang cukup berat itu ke perpustakaan._**

 ** _Entah mengapa, detik itu juga, kurasa aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Ketika melihatmu membantu Hoseok hyeong yang sedang kerepotan membawa buku-buku itu._**

 ** _Senyumanmu.. Dan lesung di kedua pipimu... Membuat detak jantungku berpacu sangat cepat saat itu juga.._**

 ** _Aku berulang kali berusaha menyapamu secara langsung, namun kau terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan keberadaanku.._**

 ** _Bahkan ketika aku sedang mengobrol dengan Hoseok hyeong pun, kau sama sekali tidak pernah melihat ke arahku atau menyapaku._**

 ** _Tadinya, aku berniat untuk membuang perasaanku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini, sunbae.._**

 ** _Tapi, aku tidak bisa... Kurasa, aku harus mengutarakan perrasaanku ini kepadamu, agar aku bisa merasa tenang..._**

 ** _Aku tahu ini mustahil.. Tapi.. Aku berharap aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu, sunbae.._**

 ** _Kau tidak perlu langsung menjawab, tapi... Bisakah kau mulai belajar untuk memikirkanku?_**

 ** _Maaf jika kau merasa risih ketika membaca surat ini... :(_**

 ** _From : Park Jimin, siswa kelas 11-2_** "

"Igo... Mwoya..." gumam Namjoon sambil terus menatap kertas di tangannya itu dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

"Jadi.. Jimin... Juga menyukaiku selama ini?" gumamnya lagi dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Jinjja?"

Dan seketika itu juga, seolah otaknya tersadar, senyuman di wajah Namjoon segera memudar. "Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Hoseok?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kajja, Namjoon ah!" sahut Hoseok dengan senyuman di wajahnya ketika menghampiri Namjoon yang sudah menunggu Hoseok di lobi gedung sekolah.

"Bagaimana kelas dancemu tadi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Seperti biasanya.. Selalu menyenangkan! Namjoon ah, kurasa kau juga lebih baik ikut kelas dance saja! Kau bisa sekalian berolahraga.." sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dance, hahaha.."

"Araseo.. Tubuhmu sangat kaku, mana bisa kau melakukan gerakan-gerakan sesulit itu, hahaha.." sahut Hoseok sambil memukul pelan bahu Hoseok.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka. Dan beberapa kali Namjoon diam-diam menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan bingung.

" _Haruskah aku ceritakan pada Hoseok mengenai surat yang barusan Jimin berikan padaku? Tapi... Bagaimana jika ia terluka? Apakah lebih baik aku diam saja?_ " gumam batin Namjoon sambil terus berkali-kali menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamis sore itu, Hoseok tengah berlatih dance dengan Jimin karena mereka berdua akan melakukan pertunjukan di acara festival sekolah yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

"Jimin ah, aku benar-benar salut padamu! Kau bisa melakukan semua gerakan ini dengan sangat baik, padahal kita baru berlatih dua hari yang lalu!" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin ketika mereka sedang beristirahat sejenak.

Jimin tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile andalannya. "Gumawo pujiannya, hyeong~ Hehehe~"

Detak jantung Hoseok terpacu dengan sangat cepat ketika melihat senyuman manis di wajah Jimin itu.

"Hyeong~ Kau sudah mengenal Namjoon sunbae sejak kapan?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Uh?" Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin bertanya tentang Namjoon kepadanya. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan Namjoon?"

"Aniya~ Aku selalu melihatnya bersamamu, hyeong~ Jadi, aku penasaran, sudah berapa lama kalian berteman sampai sedekat itu, hehehe~" sahut Jimin.

"Ahhh.. Kami memang sahabat yang sangat baik.. Ia sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dan Hoseok berjalan bersama keluar dari ruang dance, menghampiri Namjoon yang sedang duduk di lobi gedung sekolah, menunggu Hoseok selesai latihan.

Namjoon tercengang ketika melihat Jimin ikut berjalan ke arahnya bersama Hoseok.

Jimin tengah menatap Namjoon dengan ekspresi agak takut ketika Namjoon menatap ke arah Jimin.

Seolah, Jimin takut Namjoon membencinya atas pernyataann cintanya dua hari yang lalu.

Namjoon tiba-tiba saja tersenyum sekilas ke arah Jimin, seolah menunjukkan kepada Jimin bahwa ia tidak marah kepada Jimin, dan sebelum Hoseok menyadari senyuman Namjoon untuk Jimin itu, Namjoon segera merangkul pundak Hoseok.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo pulang, imma.." sahut Namjoon.

"Kajja.." sahut Hoseok.

Hoseok tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa Jimin tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah, Namjoon ah.. Jimin bilang akan pulang bersama kita, gwenchana?" sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Gwenchana.."

Jimin tersenyum. "Gumawo, sunbae~"

Mereka pun berjalan bertiga. Hoseok berdiri di tengah, diantara Namjoon dan Jimin.

Sementara Hoseok dan Jimin terus berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan, hati Namjoon semakin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

" _Apakah... Aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Hoseok?_ " gumam Namjoon.

Di satu sisi, Namjoon ingin mempertahankan persahabatannya dengan Hoseok. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa telah membohongi Hoseok jika ia terus tutup mulut.

Dan ketika Namjoon tengah merenung sepanjang perjalanan, memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan terhadap Hoseok, tiba-tiba saja Namjoon mendengar pekikan kecil Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung!" pekik Jimin pelan.

Namjoon refleks menatap ke depan.

Dan di hadapan Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin, sudah berdiri empat pria yang terkenal cukup mengerikan di wilayah itu.

Kim Taehyung, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, dan Jeon Jungkook.

Empat pria itu terkenal sebagai genk berandalan paling brutal di wilayah itu.

"Kau.. Mengenal mereka?" bisik Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan pelan kepalanya, dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Mengapa wajahmu pucat, Jimin ah?" bisik Hoseok dengan nada cemas, terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jimin.

"A... Aniya..." bisik Jimin dengan nada terbata-bata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon, yang juga menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Jimin.

Keempat berandalan itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Jadi, kau sudah mendapat kekasih baru, Park Jimin? Makanya kau tidak mau mengangkat teleponku?" sahut Taehyung, ketua genk berandalan itu, sambil menyeringai menatap Jimin.

"A.. Aniya!" sahut Jimin, menjawab Taehyung. Jimin berusaha terlihat tidak takut, namun tubuhnya gemetar.

"Yang mana kekasih barumu? Yang ini?" tanya Jin sambil mengusap pelan pipi Hoseok.

"Atau yang ini?" tanya Jungkook sambil menepuk pelan pipi Namjoon.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Hoseok sambil menampis tangan Jin di pipinya.

"Kalian tidak mengenal siapa kami rupanya?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada sinis dan seringai menyeramkan di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengenal siapa kalian... Sampah masyarakat!" sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Andwe, hyeong.. Jangan cari masalah dengan mereka.." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Taehyung menjambak rambut Jimin dan menarik kepala Jimin hingga posisi kepala Jimin mengadah ke langit.

"Arrrrghhhh!" pekik Jimin.

"Kau sudah tahu kan? Jangan cari masalah dengan kami! Lalu, mengapa kau berani-beraninya menghindariku, imma!" bentak Taehyung.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari rambut Jimin!" bentak Hoseok sambil menampis tangan Taehyung hingga tangan Taehyung terlepas dari rambut Jimin.

"Kau cari mati rupanya?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok dengan ekspresi penuh emosi di wajahnya.

Taehyung maju selangkah, lalu mencengkram kerah Hoseok.

"Geumanhae, jebal..." pinta Jimin dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Jangan ganggu Hoseok.. Atau kau akan berurusan denganku!" bentak Namjoon ketika melihat Taehyung mencengkram kerah Hoseok.

"Ahhhhhh.. Kalian sedang berakting dihadapanku? Menunjukkan betapa kentalnya rasa persahabatan kalian?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap sinis ke arah Namjoon.

"Taehyung ah! Kumohon hentikan! Urusanmu hanya denganku! Mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung melepas cengkramannya di kerah Hoseok, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan keras di pipi Jimin.

"Jadi, kau sudah sadar bahwa meninggalkanku seenaknya adalah sebuah kesalahan, pria murahan? Cih!" sahut Taehyung sambil meludahi wajah Jimin.

 **BUK!**

"Dasar pria brengsek!" bentak Hoseok sambil memukul pipi Taehyung dengan genggaman tangan kanannya.

Dan tentu saja, perkelahianpun akhirnya terjadi di jalan itu.

Jin dan Yoongi menghajar Namjoon, sedangkan Jungkook menghajar Hoseok.

Sementara Taehyung tengah merangkul tubuh mungil Jimin dengan kencang, membuat Jimin merasa seluruh pundak dan tubuhnya sakit akibat rangkulan Taehyung yang begitu kuat di pundaknya.

"Inilah akibatnya jika kau seenaknya mencari masalah denganku, pria murahan!" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum mengerikan menatap Jimin.

Sementara Jimin terus merintih dalam rangkulan Taehyung, tubuh Namjoon tengah terbaring di jalanan, dan Jin serta Yoongi dengan asiknya menendangi perut Namjoon tanpa ampun.

Jungkook juga terus memukuli wajah Hoseok yang tengah terjatuh duduk di jalanan.

Jimin berteriak setiap kali Hoseok dan Namjoon terkena pukulan keras di wajah dan tubuh mereka.

"Geumanhae, jebal! Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku!" pinta Jimin sambil meneteskan air mata setiap melihat darah keluar dari mulut Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, keadaan menjadi terbalik.

Namjoon dan Hoseok berhasil berdiri, dan kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga mereka akhirnya bisa menghajar Yoongi, Jin, dan Jungkook.

Setelah Jin, Yoongi, dan Jungkook babak belur, Namjoon dan Hoseok segera menghampiri Taehyung, dan akhirnya Taehyung pun berhasil dikalahkan oleh Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara sirine mobil patroli dari kejauhan.

Keempat berandalan itu segera berlari menjauh ketika mendengar sirine mobil patroli itu.

Hoseok langsung menghampiri Jimin yang tengah menangis ketakutan, lalu Hoseok memeluk erat tubuh Jimin.

"Gwenchana, Jimin ah... Gwenchana... Semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.." sahut Hoseok sambil mengusap-usap pelan rambut Jimin.

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Hoseok, lalu Jimin refleks berlari menghampiri Namjoon yang sedang menahan sakitnya sambil bersandar ke tembok tepi jalan.

Jimin langsung memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon. "Minhae, sunbae... Mianhae... Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hoseok seketika itu juga terdiam. Mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Sambil menatap ke arah Namjoon dan Jimin dengan tatapan perpaduan antara terkejut dan kecewa.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

Tatapan Namjoon ke arah Hoseok seolah berkata, "Mianhae, Hoseok ah..."

 **TES~**

Dan tiba-tiba saja air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Hoseok ketika ia menatap Jimin yang tengah memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya itu.

...*******...

Hoseok membuka kedua bola matanya dengan rasa terkejut di dadanya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Namjoon tengah menatapnya sambil terus berkata, "Kau sudah sadar, Hoseok ah? Kau sudah sadar?"

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya.

"Suster! Suster! Hoseok sudah sadar, suster!" teriak Namjoon.

Hoseok memandang sekelilingnya. Kamar rumah sakit dengan tembok dan gorden berwarna serba putih.

"Aku dimana, Namjoon ah? Aku kenapa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kau lupa? Kau mengalami kecelakaan mobil dua minggu yang lalu, dan kau belum sadarkan diri sejak kecelakaan itu!" sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok bisa melihat, ada genangan air di bola Namjoon. Menunjukkan betapa bersyukurnya Namjoon karena Hoseok akhirnya sadar dari koma nya.

Hoseok terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hoseok menghembuskan nafas lega.

" _Jadi... Semua kejadian itu.. Hanya mimpiku saja selama aku tak sadarkan diri?_ " gumam batin Hoseok.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon sambil tersenyum. Hoseok merasa lega karena ternyata Namjoon tidak mengkhianati persahabatan mereka.

Namjoon memeluk erat tubuh Hoseok. "Gumawo, Hoseok ah.. Karena sudah bangun dari tidur panjangmu... Aku.. Sama sekali tidak siap jika harus kehilangan sahabat sepertimu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kondisi Hoseok membaik, Hoseok kembali masuk sekolah.

Hoseok duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Namjoon.

"Bagaimana rasanya kembali masuk sekolah setelah sebulan tidak masuk, Hoseok ah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku jadi sangat bersemangat! Hehehe.." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, sang guru berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Semuanya! Dengarkan! Hari ini, kalian kedatangan teman baru. Ia siswa pindahan dari Busan. Usianya setahun di bawah kalian, tapi karena ia masuk satu tahun lebih awal ketika di Sekolah Dasar, makanya ia berada di kelas 11 seperti kalian. Silakan masuk, Park Jimin haksaeng." sahut sang guru.

Dan sesosok pria berwajah manis bertubuh mungil itu pun berjalan masuk ke ruang kelas.

Dan kedua bola mata Hoseok seketika itu juga terbelalak sangat sangat lebar!

"Annyeonghaseyo, chinggudeul.. Cho neun Park Jimin imnida..." sahut Jimin, siswa pindahan itu, sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan seketika itu juga, detak jantung Hoseok berdetak sangat tidak karuan.

"Ini... Apa sebenarnya?" gumam batin Hoseok.

Hoseok segera menoleh menatap ke arah Namjoon. Dan Hoseok bisa melihat, Namjoon juga tengah menatap ke arah Jimin dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

" _Apa mimpiku itu.. Akan jadi kenyataan?_ " gumam batin Hoseok.

Seketika itu juga, tubuh Hoseok terasa sangat lemas.

Namun, di sisi lain, Hoseok begitu bersemangat. Karena ternyata pria manis yang muncul dalam mimpinya itu kini berdiri secara nyata di hadapannya.

Dan sebuah lagu seolah terputar di benak Hoseok.

" ** _Heechul (희철_** ** _) X Min Kyung Hoon (민경훈_** ** _) – Sweet Dream (나비잠_** ** _)_**

 ** _It's a night where we can go through  
All of the past time  
It wasn't short  
The time it took for us to get close _**

**_I want to remember with a smile  
Even if the end is near  
Even if we have to say goodbye some day  
Even if it'll disappear immediately tomorrow_**

 ** _So we won't forget  
So we will remember  
So we can't forget even after a long time  
So we can remember  
Let's look back today  
Place it in our closed eyes  
Push it to our dreams until we fall asleep_**

 ** _When the last wind blows  
The day comes to an end  
Even if the pictures with  
Our memories fade_**

 ** _I want to remember with a smile  
Even if the end is near  
Even if we have to say goodbye some day  
Even if it'll disappear immediately tomorrow_**

 ** _So we won't forget  
So we will remember  
So we can't forget even after a long time  
So we can remember  
Let's look back today  
Place it in our closed eyes  
Push it to our dreams until we fall asleep_**

 ** _When the flowers of spring, butterflies of summer  
The leaves of fall and the moonlight of winter spread  
Our memories will  
Forever remain by our sides_**

 ** _Our flower can't wither  
It blooms in our hearts  
Even if the leaves fall  
Let's look at the moon in the sky  
And remember those times, so sleep peacefully_**"

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **NOTE: Oke, One Shoot ini END sudah :) Kalau dirasa agak absurd, maapkeun /deep bows/**

 **Kalau kalian penggemar acara Knowing Bros, serta ngeshipper duo magnae Knowing Bros ini (Heechul-Kyunghoon a.k.a Heenim-Ssamja), pasti kalian tau ini FF saya dapet darimana isnpirasinya.**

 **Yap! FF ini 100% terinspirasi dari MV Making "Sweet Dream" nya Heechul-Kyunghoon :)**

 **Di Knowing Bros episode 51, itu acaranya tentang pembuatan MV "Sweet Dream" ini, dan yg jadi model MV nya disana itu Momo Twice :)**

 **Gara2 nonton eps 51 itu, saya langsung terinspirasi buat remake MV makingnya jadi FF dengan Bangtan sebagai pemerannya :)**

 **I hope all of you can enjoy this ff :) /deep bows/**

 **See u all in my others FF :***


	2. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **melyauyut575 : salam kenal mel, seems ini pertama kali kamu review FF saya ya? thx for reading this ff {}**

 **kumiko Ve : veeeeeeeeeeeeeee darimana aja saya kangen astaga! :(**

 **Senashin0817 : seriusan baper? whoaaaa thx a lot pujiannya sena {} asli, saya selalu terhura tiap baca review kamu :* thx a lot for always liking my ff :)**

 **Habibahjeon : ciye jeon baper jeon baper wkwkw XD thx for liking this ff ya sayang :***

 **Avijunhobie : avi darimana ajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :( seriusan hopemin shipper? jarang loh yg shipperin hopemin wkwkw XD udah end ini kaga ada nextnya vi wkwkw XD anyway thx for liking this ff ya :***


End file.
